Gomen
by Louise Yuiki
Summary: Menyesakkan bukan melihat orang yang kau cintai tersenyum bahagia di altar pada seseorang yang bukan dirimu. Kau duduk di bangku tamu paling depan, menyaksikannya mengucap janji sehidup semati dengan wanita lain, meski kau tahu ia tak sepenuhnya ikhlas mengucapkan janji. Kau hanya bisa tersenyum saat pandangan kalian berdua bertemu, cinta terlarang itu memang menyesakkan.


Summary : Menyesakkan bukan melihat orang yang kau cintai tersenyum bahagia di altar pada seseorang yang bukan dirimu. Kau duduk di bangku tamu paling depan, menyaksikannya mengucap janji sehidup semati dengan wanita lain, meski kau tahu ia tak sepenuhnya ikhlas mengucapkan janji. Kau hanya bisa tersenyum saat pandangan kalian berdua bertemu, berusaha mengatakan kau akan mengikhalskannya walau kenyataannya tidak. Cinta terlarang itu memang menyesakkan, apalagi cinta pertamamu itu adalah saudara tirimu sendiri.

.

.

.

**Hinata PoV**

.

.

Aku menyaksikannya.

Aku menyaksikan sendiri bagaimana ia begitu gagah berdiri didepan altar dengan _**tuxedo**_ putih yang membalut tubuh jakungnya. Tanpa sadar, pipiku memerah, terpesona akan ketampanan yang ia punya. Kau berjalan kepadaku, tepatnya kekeluarga kita. Ayah dan Ibu memelukmu erat, merasa bangga karena sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi pria dewasa dan sedih karena harus melepaskanmu untuk kehidupan yang selanjutnya.

Kau menoleh, menatapku dengan senyum yang masih mengembang, walau aku tahu itu bukan senyum yang tulus. Kau meretangkan kedua tanganmu, bermaksud untuk memelukku yang mungkin untuk terakhir kalinya karena setelah ini kita tidak akan tinggal seatap lagi.

Aku membalas pelukanmu, memelukmu sama erat saat kita berdua berjanji akan berpisah dan mencari pasangan masing-masing. Diam-diam, senyum yang kutunjukkan padamu luntur. Bau ini, aku akan merindukannya. Dekapan ini, detak jantung ini, dan belaian tanganmu yang membelai rambutku, semuanya akan kurindukan. Dapat kurasakan, kau juga memelukku dengan erat.

Aku menggesakan wajahku kepada dada bidangmu, berusaha menghilangkan genangan air mata yang akan tumpah jika aku mengingat kembali kenangan rahasia yang kita buat. Aku melepaskanmu, senyum yang tadi luntur ku tampakkan kembali dihadapanmu, dihadapan semua orang.

" Semoga bahagia, Sasu-_**pyon**_.. " ucapku dengan senyuman lebar, berusaha terlihat tegar dihadapannya.

Ia tersenyum, lebih tepatnya tersenyum miris dan itu sukses membuat hatiku berdenyut.

" Kau juga, cepatlah mencari pasangan Hina-_**pyon**_.. " ucapnya, mendengar ia menyebutkan nama tersebut membuat ku terkekeh pelan.

" _**Yare-yare**_.. kalian tetap tidak berubah ya.. " ucap Ibu seraya mengacak rambut kami berdua, dan aku hanya bisa tertawa kecil.

" Sasuke, sudah waktunya.. " Ayah mendekati Sasuke, mengingatkan kepada Sasuke bahwa segera berdiri didepan altar.

Sasuke pun mengangguk, ia menatap ku sekali lagi, bisa kulihat tatapannya yang menyesal membuat hatiku kembali berdenyut, sakit.

Aku berusaha membunyikannya, membunyikan kesedihanku yang melerakannya menjadi milik orang lain. Aku mengangguk, memberi isyarat bahwa aku setuju dengan ucapan Ayah.

Ia tersenyum sekilas sebelum berbalik, berbalik menjauh dariku, dari gapaianku. Bisa kurasakan mataku kembali memanas, sebentar lagi ia akan pergi, pergi dari sangkar hati yang kami buat dan pergi kesangkar hati yang lain, satu sangkar dengan wanita lainnya.

Ini menyesakkan.

Menyesakkan bukan melihat orang yang kau sukai tersenyum bahagia di altar pada seseorang yang bukan dirimu. Kau duduk di bangku tamu paling depan, menyaksikannya mengucap janji sehidup semati dengan wanita lain, meski kau tahu ia tak sepenuhnya ikhlas mengucapkan janji. Kau hanya bisa tersenyum saat pandangan kalian berdua bertemu, berusaha mengatakan kau akan mengikhalskannya walau kenyataannya tidak. Cinta terlarang itu memang menyesakkan, apalagi cinta pertamamu itu adalah saudara tirimu sendiri.

Ya, Hyuuga Sasuke adalah saudara tiriku dan ia juga..

.

.

.

_**Cinta pertamaku**_

.

.

.

Kami berdua bertemu diwaktu kami berumur 8 tahun.

Waktu itu ibu kandungku, Hyuuga Hikari meninggal akibat kecelakaan. Ayah yang merupakan pekerja kantor yang jarang pulang kerumah pun merasa terpukul, bahkan serangan jantung beliau kumat karena mendengar istri tercintanya pergi meninggalkan dirinya untuk selama-lamanya.

Semenjak kepergian ibu, Ayah menjadi lebih sering jarang pulang kerumah. Bahkan, beliau lebih memilih tinggal di apartement yang berdekatan dengan kantor perusahaan Hyuuga.

Tinggal di mansion megah sendirian itu tidak enak.

Makan sendiri di meja makan yang besar, menonton tv sendirian tanpa ada teman yang menemani, memasak sendirian tanpa ada teman bicara, bahkan didalam mansion megah ini hanya terdapat lima pelayan dan dua penjaga gerbang, dan itupun aku tak dekat dengan mereka semua mengingat aku orangnya pendiam dan pemalu.

Hingga 2,5 tahun kemudian.

Ayah tiba-tiba pulang dengan seorang wanita yang mirip dengan ibu dan seorang anak lelaki kecil yang seumuran denganku.

" Hinata, perkenalkan ini adalah Ibu barumu, Hyuuga Mikoto dan putranya Hyuuga Sasuke. "

Sasuke kecil tersenyum lebar sukses membuat kedua pipi ku bersemu.

" Salam kenal, Hinata-_**chan**_! "

Dan suatu perasaan aneh menjalar didada ku.

.

.

.

" Sekarang kalian berdua boleh mencium mempelai kalian masing-masing " aku tersentak dari lamunanku saat mendengar pastur yang menjadi saksi hidup pengikatnya Hyuuga Sasuke dengan Uzumaki Karin menyuruh Sasuke dan Karin untuk berciuman.

Tidak, aku tidak ingin melihatnya.

Kenapa aku yang harus duduk dekat dengan altar? Kenapa harus aku duduk yang didepan? Kenapa? Apa Ayah dan Ibu ingin mempermainkan ku dengan menyungguhi pemandangan yang menyesakkan dada ini?

Bibir mereka menyatu, dan tanpa sadar air mata mengalir dari dua buah mataku. Mungkin, orang akan melihatku sedang menangis bahagia karena bibirku mengulas senyum. Tapi, itu tidak benar. Aku berusaha tersenyum untuk menutupi kesedihan dan keperihan yang bersarang didadaku.

Semua orang bertepuk tangan saat ciuman singkat itu berakhir, mereka berdua tersenyum, senyum bahagia yang membuat tangisan ku semakin tumpah.

Suasana yang tadi hening karena khusyuk mendengarkan perjanjian sehidup semati antara mempelai, kini terdengar ramai karna ada alunan lagu yang mengiringi melodi pesta. Semua orang tampak berdansa dengan pasangannya masing-masing, dan aku hanya bisa tersenyum miris mengingat aku orang satu-satunya yang tak memiliki pasangan.

Aku berdiri dari dudukku, berusaha pergi dari tempat menyesakkan ini. Aku tak ingin ada orang yang tahu bahwa aku sedang menangis terisak, apalagi saudara tiriku. Topeng yang kupasang luntur sudah, aku sudah tak kuat lagi, aku ingin mencari tempat yang sepi dan menangis disana.

Sepuasnya.

.

.

.

Sasuke adalah anak yang sangat baik.

Itu awal pendapat yang kuberikan kepadanya saat ia menginjak kaki dikediaman Hyuuga. Walau di sekolah dia begitu dingin dengan yang lain tapi dia begitu hangat kepadaku.

Hubungan kami semakin dekat semenjak sering ditinggal Ayah dan Ibu bekerja. Bagiku itu tak masalah lagi semenjak ada Sasuke didekatku, yang bersedia menjagaku kapanpun. Kami sering tidur berdua, makan berdua, dan melakukan semuanya berdua kecuali dikamar mandi dan ganti baju tentunya.

Sekarang, kami ditinggal lagi oleh Ayah dan Ibu karena ada urusan bisnis diluar negeri dan akan kembali dua bulan yang akan datang.

" Sasuke-_**kun**_, apa kau ada didalam? " ucapku seraya membuka pintu kamarnya namun keheningan yang kudapatkan.

Aku mengerjapkan mataku bingung, kemana Sasuke sekarang ya?

Aku pun pergi mencari saudari tiriku tersebut, mulai dari taman belakang, taman depan, teras, dapur, ruang kerja, ruang tamu, bahkan dikamar mandi, tapi aku tidak menemukannya.

Akupun mulai menyerah, dan kembali berjalan kedapur.

Aku menatap miris sarapan yang kubuat hari ini untuk Sasuke, sup tomat. Aku baru dikasih tahu Ibu kemarin bahwa Sasuke sangat suka sekali tomat dan wortel. Oleh karena itu sekarang aku membikinkan ia sup tomat dengan tambahan wortel didalamnya.

Aku menghela napas, mungkin ini akan menjadi makanan ku nanti siang. Setelah menaruh panci di atas kompor, dan mematikan lampu dapur, aku berinisiatif untuk pergi kekamar dan membaca komik.

Namun saat aku baru memasuki kamar aku dikenjutkan dengan seseorang yang sedang tiduran di kamarku.

Ia, Hyuuga Sasuke, saudara tiriki sedang tertidur dikamarku!

Aku menghela napas, seandainya tau Sasuke tertidur dikamarku mungkin aku tak perlu repot mencarinya seperti tadi.

Aku dekati Sasuke kecil yang masih tertidur pulas di kasurku, bisa kulihat wajahnya yang polos saat tertidur ugh, membuatku mau tak mau mencubit pipinya gemas.

" A-aw.. Sakit! Hinata-_**chan**_? " ucapnya dengan suara agak serak, aku terkekeh saat melihat bercak merah dipipinya. " Kau yang mencubitku tadi? " tanyanya dengan mata memincing dan aku hanya mengangguk dengan muka inosen.

" Habis kau lucu kayak kelinci tetangga sih, Sasu-_**pyon**_! " seruku dengan bibir melengkung berbentuk w dan mataku yang tiba-tiba muncul blink-blink cahaya.

" Cih, Aku kan ganteng! Masa imut kayak kelinci si Dobe itu!? " serunya tak terima membuatku mengacak rambutnya gemas. Dia benar-benar imut seperti kelinci!

" Kau, kenapa tidur disini Sasu_**-pyon**_? " tanya ku, ia menguap sebentar sebelum menyender tubuhnya di pahaku, masih terduduk di kasur.

" Aku ngantuk, kamar Hinata-_**chan**_ lebih nyaman dan wangi dari pada kamarku.. " ucapnya terus terang dengan mata merem-melek, sepertinya dia mengantuk sekali.

" Kan sudah kurapikan, lagipula kasurmu sudah kutetesi minyak aroma _**lavender-**_kan? "

Ia menggeleng cepat, membuat sensasi geli dikedua pahaku yang hanya terbalut piyama tipis, " Tapi lebih enak disini, kita tukaran kasur saja! "

Aku terkekeh, walaupun ia orangnya cuek dan kasar tapi sebenarnya dia manis dan manja dan aku beruntung, mengetahui sifat lainnya yang tak pernah ia tunjukkan kepada orang lain selain diriku, tanpa sadar jantungku berdetak cepat.

" Kau ini.. jika istrimu nanti tak suka _**lavender**_ bagaimana? Kau harus terbiasakan hidup tanpa _**lavender**_ Sasuke… " tanyaku, entah mengapa ada perasaan sakit saat aku mengatakan istri.

" Tidak akan, istriku masa depankan seorang gadis cantik bernama Hyuuga Hinata! " ucapnya dengan tatapan yang tertuju kepadaku, entah mengapa tatapannya begitu _**intens**_.

Tiba-tiba raut wajahnya ku berubah sedih, aku menundukkan wajahku, berusaha menutupi kemurunganku ini dari Sasuke.

" Tapi.. kita ini saudara, Sasuke.. " ucapku lirih. Dadaku perih, dan aku tidak tahu mengapa aku harus sedih mengatakan hal seperti itu. Bukannya itu yang seharusnya aku katakan? Tapi, kenapa disini, didadaku terasa sakit dan perih?

Aku bisa merasakan hembusan nafas Sasuke yang menerpa wajahku, ia mengangkat daguku dan menempelkan kening kami berdua. " Aku tidak peduli, biarpun kita bersaudara tapi kita tidak terikat darah Hinata.. " ucapnya begitu lirih.

Aku membalas menatap mata hitamnya, hidung kami berdua bersentuhan, dan kami bisa menerpas hebusan nafas kami masing-masing. Ah, aroma mint, aroma yang kusuka.

Aku menutup mataku, merasapi kecupan singkat yang begitu manis. Tak ada yang memaksa dan menuntut, kami hanya menempel dan melumat itu saja. Ciuman ini terus berlanjut, ciuman terlarang ini membuai pikiran kami berdua, dan tanpa sadar kami sudah melakukannya terus menerus hingga hari menjelang siang.

" Aku mencintaimu.. " bisiknya, ia mengecup keningku dalam sebelum tertidur memelukku, membenamkan wajahku didadanya.

Setelah yakin dia telah tertidur, aku melepaskan tangan Sasuke yang memeluk pinggangku, dan beranjak dari kasur.

Ini, tidak boleh terjadi.

Cinta ini, cinta terlarang. Walaupun kami tidak sedarah, tapi kami sekeluarga, satu marga. Dan aku, tidak ingin mengecewakan ayah dan ibu jika mereka tahu bahwa kami saling mencintai. Ya, seorang Hyuuga Hinata mencintai saudara tirinya sendiri, Hyuuga Sasuke.

Aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir dipipiku namun segera kutepis, tidak aku tidak ingin membangunkan Sasuke hanya karena mendengar isak tangisku. Aku membalikkan tubuhku dan menatap wajah polos Sasuke dengan tatapan nanar. Menyibak poninya sebelum mengecup keningnya dalam, lalu mengusap rambut birunya yang aku sukai.

" Gomennasai, Sasuke_**-kun**_.. "

.

.

.

Jauh dari gereja pernikahan Sasuke, aku menemukan sebuah taman bunga dengan danau ditengah-tengahnya. Aku terperangah, jujur saja begitu menyibak tangkai pohon yang menghalangi jalan lariku aku terkesiap saat melihat pemandangan yang tersaji dimataku.

Aku terpaku pada satu-satunya pohon yang berdiri kokoh di tengah-tengah ladang bunga yang bermekaran, kakiku tertuju pada pohon tersebut dan tanpa sadar aku sudah berdiri dibawah pohon kokoh tersebut.

Aku menyenderkan tubuhku di pohon tersebut, berusaha mengistirahatkan semua kelelehan yang kupendam selama ini. Ya, fisik dan batinku sudah lelah. Aku capek berpura-pura kuat dihadapan orang yang kusayangi maupun kucintai.

Mungkin, menagis disini bukanlah ide yang buruk. Toh, taman ini jauh dari gereja dan sekarang aku berada di tengah-tengah hutan jadi tak mungkin ada yang melihat seorang Hyuuga Hinata menangis tergugu disinikan?

Tapi..

Kenapa aku tidak menangis? Ayolah bukannya tadi aku menangis ditengah pesta? Kenapa saat keadaan sunyi, aku tak kunjung juga menangis? Apa aku harus mendatangi Sasuke lalu menangis dihadapannya hah?! Kenapa tubuh dan hatiku tidak mau bekerja sama! Aku ingin menangis, tapi kenapa tak bisa? Kenapa tak ada air mata yang keluar? Kenapa!?

Aku memukul tanah yang kupijaki kuat, berusaha menyalurkan rasa sakit hatiku pada tanah. Berharap rasa sakit ini hilang terpendam oleh tanah yang sekarang aku pijaki, terus, aku terus memukul tanah itu sampai sebuah suara mengejutkanku—

" Jika kau pukul lagi tanah itu, tangan mu bisa lecet Hime.. "

Aku tak menghiraukannya, tapi perkataannya tadi sukses menyadarkanku pada jari-jari tanganku yang sudah mulai lecet. Perih di tanganku tak sebanding dengan perihnya dihatiku, ayolah air mata, keluarlah aku ingin menangis!

" Mau apa kau? " tanya ku agak serak, tenggorokanku terasa tercekat tapi aku tak kunjung menangis.

" Menemani perempuan yang kucintai menangis.. " ucapannya membuatku tersentak, sontak saja aku menengadahkan kepalaku.

Disana, terdapat seorang pemuda berambut merah menyala dengan lingkaran hitam dimatanya sedang menatapku datar. Datarnya itu mengingatkan ku kepada Sa— ah, kau tak boleh memikirkan lelaki yang sudah menikah Hinata.

" Kau… siapa? "

" Sabaku no Gaara, _**kohai**_-mu di Konoha High School dulu. " ucapnya datar dan singkat, aku memiringkan wajahku tak mengerti, aku tak ingat memiliki seorang adik kelas yang tampan seperti ini.

Tiba-tiba saja ia berjongkok dihadapanku dan memberikanku sebuah sapu tangan, " _**Senpai**_ tak bisa menangiskan? Pakailah ini, bila aku sedang sedih aku selalu menggenggam ini. " ucapnya yang membuat ku sedikit bingung dan heran, tapi tetap kuterima sapu tangannya dan dengan polosnya aku menggenggam erat sapu tangan tersebut.

Kehangatan menjalar di tanganku, lalu naik dan menyentuh dasar hatiku. Hatiku terasa hangat dan.. nyaman, kenyamanan ini mendesak sesuatu yang kutahan keluar. Aku merasakan sesuatu yang hangat mengalir di pipiku, awalnya sesuatu yang hangat itu kuseka dengan ibu jariku berkata dalam hati bahwa aku tidak menangis, tetapi tetap saja air mata tersebut mengalir tanpa bisa kuhentikan.

" Hahaha, ini aneh.. tadi aku t-tidak bisa menangis.. t-tapi, sekarang.. " aku tak bisa meneruskan perkataanku karena sesaknya dadaku membuat tenggorokanku tercekat dan membuat bibirku kelu untuk berkata. Airmataku mulai mengalir deras, sepandang dengan rasa lelah ku selama ini.

Lelaki yang mengaku sebagai Gaara tersebut mendekapku erat dan mengelus rambutku sayang, diperlakukan seperti itu membuat air mataku semakin mengalir deras.

" A-aku mencintainya.. " ucapku disela tangisku.

" Aku tau, " jawabnya.

" D-dan aku.. hiks, m-menyayanginya.. "

" Ya, aku tau.. " ucapnya, aku merasakan dekapannya semakin erat.

" S-seandainya.. S-s-seandainya ka-kami tidak bersaudara.. " Aku mengusap mataku, lalu menyentuh dadaku erat, " P-pasti yang akan m-menjadi wanita-nya i-itu aku.. bukan Karin-_**san**_! " aku menenggelamkan wajahku didada bidang Gaara, hal yang sama kulakukan saat berpisah dengan Sasuke.

Aku bisa merasakan usapan dirambutku berhenti, aku juga bisa merasakan Gaara menenggelamkan wajahnya dipuncuk kepalaku, tangan yang mendekapku bergetar, sepertinya dia juga merasakan hal yang kurasakan.

" A-aku juga tidak p-perlu s-sesakit ini saat m-melihatnya— " aku terisak, " d-di altar, d-dengan wanita lain.. b-bahkan, s-senyum yang selalu i-ia t-tunjukkan kepadaku.. " tanganku mencengkram erat kemeja yang saat ini tengah dikenakan Gaara, aku semakin terisak, " i-ia tunjukkan k-kepada Karin! " seruku seraya melepaskan dekapan Gaara dan menatapnya mata _**jade**_-nya.

" A-aku menci— " ucapanku terhenti saat merasakan sesuatu membekap mulutku, mata bulanku membola begitu mengetahui bahwa Gaara telah menciumku.

" Aku bahkan jauh lebih dulu mencintaimu, Hyuuga Hinata! " serunya seraya memegang kedua pundakku. Aku masih terlalu shock dengan apa yang barusan terjadi.

" 18 tahun yang lalu di Suna, seorang gadis kecil berambut indigo menyelamatkan bocah kecil yang hendak tertabrak truk saat dipenyebarangan jalan, gara-gara bocah tersebut kau harus diopname dirumah sakit selama 5 bulan.. " aku membola begitu mengingat kenangan lama, waktu itu aku masih berumur tujuh tahun.

" Semenjak itu aku berjanji akan membalas jasamu, tapi setelah 5 bulan diopname kau dipindahkan oleh keluargamu dan aku kehilangan jejak tentang dirimu.. " Gaara memeluk tubuhku, kali ini pelukannya tak se-erat saat aku menangis tadi.

" Aku berusaha mencari semua informasi tentang dirimu, karena terlalu ter-obsesi untuk berterimakasih kepadamu aku tak sadar bahwa aku sudah tertarik padamu! "

" Aku mulai menyukaimu, dan perasaan ini semakin besar saat aku kembali bertemu dengan mu di Konoha 8 tahun kemudian. Kau yang dewasa sudah membuatku jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama untuk yang kedua kalinya.. "

" Aku senang, akhirnya bisa bertemu dan satu sekolah denganmu.. Tapi, rasa senang itu sirna begitu melihatmu menjalin hubungan dengan lelaki lain yang bahkan lelaki itu saudara tirimu sendiri! " Gaara membenamkan wajahnya dipundakku, bisa kurasakan bahunya bergetar.

" Kau tahu, betapa sakitnya aku mengetahui hubunganmu dengan Sasuke? Betapa hancurnya aku saat gadis yang kucari selama 18 tahun sudah dimiliki lelaki lain Hinata? " tanyanya lirih.

" Aku bahkan sering memperhatikanmu dari jauh, Hinata.. Bahkan orang yang selama ini selalu melindungimu itu aku bukan Sasuke! " serunya seraya menatapku, " Aku mohon Hinata, biarkanlah aku menjadi egois sekali saja.. " suaranya melemah, ia menundukkan kepalanya, " Aku mohon.. sekali saja, lihatlah diriku bukan Sasuke.. " ucapnya lirih lalu kembali mendekapku erat.

Aku kembali menangis, kenapa aku tidak menyadarinya? Kenapa aku tidak menyadari bahwa selama ini ada lelaki lain yang selalu mengharapkan cintaku? Terlalu terjeratkah aku terhadap pesona Sasuke sehingga aku tidak menyadari kehadiran Gaara?

Apa ini.. sebuah kesempatan yang Kami-sama berikan untukku? Sebuah kesempatan agar aku bisa merasakan pahit manisnya cinta kembali bersama pemuda yang benar? Apa aku pantas menerima kesempatan ini setelah mengkhianati Kami-sama dengan menjalin hubungan dengan saudara tiriku sendiri?

Apa ini jalan yang benar? Apakah ini jalan yang terbaik jika aku membalas perasaan Gaara? Pemuda yang belum kukenali sama sekali?

" Aku mencintaimu Hinata.. Sama besarnya cintamu terhadap Sasuke, atau bahkan lebih.. " bisiknya ditelingaku, membuat pipiku menghangat.

Ah.. kapan terakhir kalinya aku merasakan hangatnya dekapan seseorang? Yang jelas, hatiku mulai tersentuh saat mendengar penunturan Gaara tadi. Apa ini artinya hatiku mulai bisa menerima kehadiran seseorang yang baru? Apa ini artinya hatiku mulai tertarik dengan Gaara?

Tanganku yang tergantung bebas disisi tubuhku membalas dekapan Gaara, dapat kurasakan tubuh Gaara yang menegang, terkejut dengan tindakanku yang membalas pelukannya.

" Mungkin.. aku belum bisa menyukai ataupun mencintai seseorang. Tapi,.. " aku melepaskan dekapan Gaara pada tubuhku dan menatap _**jade**_-nya lembut, " Aku akan berusaha belajar mencintaimu, karena itu mohon bimbingannya.. " ucapku seraya tersenyum.

Bisa kulihat matanya yang membola, perlu beberapa saat sebelum akhirnya ia mencerna ucapanku. Wajahnya yang tadi datar berubah menjadi hangat, ia tersenyum dan menatapku lembut, dan itu membuat jantungku berdetak cepat.

" Terimakasih.. " ucapnya sebelum kembali mendekapku erat, " Terimakasih banyak Hinata.. " aku tersenyum mendengar Gaara yang terus menerus mengucapkan terima kasih kepadaku. Seharusnya, akulah yang harus berterima kasih kepada Gaara. Tanpa dia, mungkin aku masih terpuruk dengan cinta terlarangku dan akan selalu selamanya tersesat dijalan kegelapan.

Mulai sekarang, aku akan mencoba belajar menerima Gaara, belajar menyayanginya, menyukainya, dan mencintainya.

Kami berdua kembali ke acara pernikahan Sasuke, dapat kulihat raut kecemasan dan kekhawatiran yang terpatri diwajah Sasuke dan kedua orangtuaku.

" Ayah, Ibu, Sasuke.. "

Ayah, Ibu, Sasuke langsung menoleh kepadaku. Wajah mereka menunjukkan kelegaan yang luar biasa, Ibu memelukku seraya menangis, beliau benar-benar cemas. Sedangkan ayah hanya mengacak rambut _**indigo**_-ku.

Aku menatap Sasuke, bisa kulihat ia menuntut penjelasan kepadaku tentang siapa pemuda yang berada disampingku. Aku hanya tersenyum menanggapinya, senyum lembut terakhir yang akan kutunjukkan untuk Sasuke seorang.

Aku melirik Gaara, setelah mendapatkan anggukan darinya aku menatap kedua orang tua ku lembut.

" Ayah, Ibu, Sasuke.. Perkenalkan Sabaku no Gaara, kekasihku.. "

Ya, setidaknya aku akan memulai kisahku dengan Gaara dan menggeser posisi Sasuke dihatiku mulai detik ini.

_**Sayonara, Sasuke..**_

_**OWARI**_


End file.
